A Picture's Worth
by Lady Bliss
Summary: [AU] [Romance] Kagome finds that the pictures she takes do not always turn out the way she thought they would. Because of fate, she sets out on a quest with a half demon to make the broken jewel whole once again. Though, shards will not be all they find.
1. Chapter 1: So Much For Perfect

**Setting: **Alternate Universe, present time Japan.  
**  
Summary: **Kagome had finally begun her life has an independent adult. She found her dream home and her dream job, but things did not start exactly as planned. She finds that the pictures she takes of certain people develop differently than what she had originally saw, beginning with the annoying boy next door - Inuyasha. Soon her life entangles with a past feud and a curse that was set upon Inuyasha when she is the one to relieve the curse from him. Once the demon inside him is released, she has to decide whether or not to help or stop his search for the ancient jewel called The Jewel of Four Souls.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T - Hinted sexual content

**Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome, hinted Inuyasha x Kikyo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is this simple plot )

* * *

**A Picture's Worth**  
_by Lady Bliss_

**Chapter One:** So Much for Perfect  
**Part One**

The whistle on the approaching train could hardly be heard over the roaring chatter in the crowded station. People began to direct their attention toward the oncoming steel machine one by one. Not long after it had grabbed everyone's attention, they all started to push and shove their way toward the tiny doors that opened to let people on and off. People yelled in frustration with one another, children began to cry from all the noise.

Kagome only sighed at the way everyone acted. She knew there would be enough seats for every person. That was one of the reason for the tickets. They counted how many people were going to be riding, and they would stop selling when no more seats would be available. That was how she thought of it, and how she always thought about things. She was reasonable and patient, unlike most who knocked down five year olds to board the train first.

"Remember to find a seat near the front," Mrs. Higurashi said, a pleasant smile gracing her aging features.

Returning the smile, Kagome wrapped her arms around her, squeezing the woman tightly. She felt her mother's arms return the embrace. She pulled away just far enough to look her in the eyes, seeing them glistening with oncoming tears. "Oh, Mom," she giggled out, "I am going to be just fine."

"You better hurry," her mom said, a smile still on her face, "and remember to-"

Kagome interrupted with a grin, "I know, 'find a seat near the front.' I got it, Mom." She pulled from their embrace completely and picked up her large blue duffle bag that laid at her feet. The final boarding call blared over the intercom, causing her to wince as she fastened the bag's strap securely around herself.

"Take care," Mrs. Higurashi called, waving to her daughter as she watched her walk away.

Taking one last look over her shoulder at her mother, Kagome waved back. She turned to face the train in front of her and waited patiently behind the last few people boarding; the only people that had patience enough to wait instead of forcing their way through. Climbing the few steps into the train, she looked around at the grumpy faces of the people crammed together. She scanned the area for a seat, biting her bottom lip when her search came up empty.

"Move your skinny ass!" a man behind her exclaimed.

Kagome did not have room to turn and see who was yelling at her. She side-stepped and moved as close to the side as she could to let the man pass, shoving a few people into the walls of the train. "I am sorry," she apologized with a nervous expression to the angry people she had accidentally pushed once the man passed her by. She held onto her bag tight and began to make her way carefully toward the back of the train to find an available seat.

She felt her nerves begin to grind from how rude the man had been. No matter, she thought, she would not let the anger from another affect her mood. She refused to let her day go sour, for that day in particular would be a fantastic day. She was leaving the small shrine she had grown up in and moving into an even smaller duplex that she could call her own.

Although the place she decided on was distant from her family, she could not turn it down. The pictures they displayed in the ad made it look cozy and it had a certain charm about it she could not describe. The place called to her, and the moment she saw it on the bulletin board outside the local grocery store she knew she had to have it. Already she was on her way with what little money she had to make it her home. The upside to its location was the fact it was fairly close to Envision.

Envision was a company that held her dream job. Magazines, newspapers, and other companies called on Envision to find a good photographer to target what they needed to print. Envision then hired people with a keen eye to capture their target. She wanted to be a freelance photographer for the company, and hoped they would begin to call on her for certain jobs that needed to be done from her skill. She prided herself in her work of photography and was confident she would be famous for her pictures.

Fame, she mused, that was what she wanted. She wanted to be recognized all over the world for her pictures. She wanted people to think her name when they needed a shot of a celebrity cheating, or a drug exchange, or a celebrity doing a drug exchange with the one they are cheating with.

Kagome giggled to herself at her own thoughts, earning a few stares from the surrounding people. Snapping back from her fantasy, a hint of pink burned across her cheeks and she began to move down the isle more quickly. She had finally realized how far she had traveled back and saw she was reaching the end of the train without a single sighting of a seat that was not taken. How could that be? she asked herself. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she finally spotted a seat next to a young man.

He was sitting in the isle seat and his bag was placed beside him in the seat nearest the window. She eyed the boy, taking note of his long back hair and dark brown eyes. It was very unusual to see a male with such long hair. In fact, Kagome did not think she had ever seen one that looked as handsome. Usually the men that had long hair also had scruffy beards, tattoos, and leather galore.

"What are you staring at?" the young man bit out.

Kagome felt a sudden strike of familiarity run through her at the sound of his voice. She stared at him a few moments more, trying to match his face to a memory, but found that she could not. Finally she shook her head as if to shake away the feeling and gave a small smile. "Is someone sitting there?" she asked, pointed to the free seat.

Rolling his eyes, the boy grabbed his bag from the seat next to him and scooted over into it. He placed the bag in between his legs on the floor. He turned his head to look out the window and rested his forehead gently against the glass.

Taking his actions as a 'no,' Kagome removed the strap of her bag from around her and sat down in the seat, placing her bag on her lap. She looked over at the boy who was still looking out the window. "My name is Kagome," she said, giving a courteous smile. Her smile slowly faded when she realized she was being ignored.

Straightening herself out comfortably in the seat, she turned her attention to her bag. She began rummaging through it until she pulled out a rather small black case. She unzipped it to reveal a pair of headphones and a portable DVD player. She plugged the headphones into the player and turned it on. It would be a long trip, especially sitting next to another rude person. She planned on making the best of it with old movies and music videos.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Would you get off me already, Wench?"

Kagome fluttered her eyes open. Her mind was groggy and tried catching up to the scenery around her. She found herself staring at graffiti on the back of a plastic seat. Her head was cushioned and when she sat up she realized she had fallen asleep on the boy next to her. Her cheeks began to burn red with embarrassment and she scooted away from him. "I am sorry," she apologized, her eyes not being able to meet his.

"Whatever," he scoffed, standing up. He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration when she did not allow him room to move. "I have to pee!" he shouted.

For a moment Kagome was confused as to why he was telling her his bladder problems, but she quickly caught on. She stood and leaned back as far as she could to allow him room to pass. His body brushed against hers, giving her a good feel of the toned muscles underneath his loose white tee. Her mind began to wander once she sat back down, her eyes following the young man until he disappeared behind the small doors that lead to the bathroom.

What was she doing? she thought, removing her eyes from the bathroom door where the boy had disappeared and down into her lap. She had never been attracted to men with long hair or rebel attitudes, but then again, she had never really known any.

She could see the sunlight bounce off something white from the corner of her eye, and turned to look down in the seat the boy had been sitting in. There laid his ticket, bent from where he had been sitting on it. At first she ignored it, but her curiosity slowly began to eat away at her. She picked it up, glancing at the bathroom door to be sure the coast was clear of the long haired boy, and unfolded the ticket. She glanced at the information, coming across the name printed on the receipt stapled onto the ticket.

Inuyasha?

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jerked her head up to see him towering over her. She felt a cold sweat begin as he eyed her and the ticket in her hand. She smiled nervously, hoping he did not notice the blush on her cheeks. "I was just-" she stopped in mid-sentence when the ticket was jerked from her hand.

"Do you always snoop around other people's things?" he barked, looking at the ticket before shoving it inside his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed yet again and he had a snarl set upon his face. He bent down a little ways to get in Kagome's face.

"Do you always act like such a jerk?" she bit back, leaning upward and forward, pushing her face into his as well to show she was not threatened by his macho behavior.

He was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. He did not peg her to be the kind to yell out in frustration. A small flash of terror had spread over his face when she yelled, but he quickly covered it with another angry expression. "Would you just move already?" he growled between clenched teeth.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, planting her feet on the ground firmly. "Make me," she said.

"Don't tempt me," he said between his clenched teeth as he grinded them together.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Everything's fine!" the two bickering young adults yelled in unison at the approaching stewardess.

- - - - - - - - - -

Slowly but surely, Kagome began to feel guilty from her bits of rage as time went by. She thought about apologizing to him, but quickly talked herself out of it. Why did she need to apologize to him? she thought, she did not do anything wrong. He had been the one to snap at her first. No, she would not say she was sorry until he admitted that he was acting like a jerk.

As if on cue to burst her bubble, the boy spoke, "Don't you have something to say?" His head was still turned, looking out the window and watching the trees and bushes pass by in blurry shades of greens, browns, and yellows. He had been focusing his eyes on and off Kagome's reflection on the glass of the window. He had watched her turn to him and look as if she was about to speak before turning away once again and repeating those few actions over and over.

"Don't _you_?" she asked, looking at him even though his head was turned in the opposite direction.

"_I_ was not the one digging through someone else's stuff," Inuyasha said, turning his head to narrow his eyes at the girl.

"I was not digging!" Kagome exclaimed, though keeping her voice as low as her anger would allow, "It was on your seat in plain sight!"

"So you just took it upon yourself to grab whatever you want?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She racked her brain, trying to think of something witty to say. After a few moments of staring into his dark brown eyes, she growled and tossed her weight back in her seat in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching. "You know what? What_ever_," she said, turning her head away and staring down at the isle floor.

A few moments of silence passed. Inuyasha kept turning his head to look Kagome and back out the window. He noticed her grab the portable DVD player back out of her bag and place her headphones on her ears before turning the screen on. "Keh," he mumbled to himself, turning his attention back out the window. But a force he could not control kept beckoning him to turn back to the girl.

Kagome caught his stares a few times and glanced over at him, but he always turned his head as soon as she looked. Finally she dug through her bag and pulled an extra pair of headphones out, plugging them into the DVD player and tossing them on his lap. She did not look at him or really acknowledge what she did. She turned the screen a bit toward him and continued to watch the screen.

Inuyasha stared at the headphones on his lap and turned back to the black haired girl who acted as if she did not offer the entertainment. Once he was sure she was not trying to mess with him, he picked the headphones up and put them on, scooting a little closer to watch the screen.

**Part Two**

There it was, Kagome thought, the home of her dreams. The yard needed a lot of work and love, and the trees and bushes needed to be trimmed. The paint on the gate and fence atop the porch needed a fresh coat, and so did the trim around the windows. She could tell where the duplex had once been painted yellow with green trim, and shook her head with a grimace. She would repaint that as well.

"Would you like a tour, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome turned her head to the American man named Roger, the one who owned the duplex. "Yes," she said politely, "please."

Roger gave a large smile, brushing a hand through his short brown hair. He walked up the stairs and opened the old gate, holding it open for Kagome. "I am not completely finished inside, I still have to clean the windows and the oven," he said as he fiddled with the keys in the door. He had to force the door open with his shoulder which caused him to stumble his way inside, "And I have to fix that."

Giving an encouraging smile, Kagome followed him inside. She looked around the small home, eyes clouding over as she fell in love with it all over again. "It's beautiful," she said, spinning around slowly to gather her surroundings. It had a spacious living room and a small kitchen, which did not bother Kagome none, for she hardly cooked anyhow. There were two bedrooms, the master having a sliding glass door that led to the backyard which was shared between her and the people living on the other side of the duplex.

"So," Roger began, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket, "Rent is due the first of the month and considered late after the fourth. There _is_ a late fee, which I really hate to charge but the rent comes from my own pocket if you do not have the money and that can really put me in financial hurt."

Kagome turned back to the man, a smile still gracing her lips. "That won't be a problem," she said, accepting the keys that he offered.

"Fantastic," he said, looking around to make sure he did not forget anything, "I'll call before I come by to finish up with the cleaning tomorrow, but I will let you get some of your things moved in first."

She was only half listening to what he was saying. Her mind had drifted off to what she wanted to hang on her walls and where she wanted to shop for furniture. She would turn the spare bedroom into her personal dark room, which would mean finding proper coverings for the window inside.

"Miss Higurashi?" Roger asked, snapping a finger in front of the girl's face.

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and gave a nervous expression. "Yes, your call, I got it," she said sheepishly.

"Well, I think that is it," he said, looking over the empty living room one last time, "Oh wait. I have your mail key out in the car." He turned on his heel and walked through the open door and opening the gate for Kagome once more. He practically hopped down the steps and walked with a bounce in his step toward his car. Opening the door, he leaned inside and grabbed a small key set in his cup holder.

Trying to avoid staring at the man's butt that was practically shoved at her, Kagome let her eyes wonder off to the side until he stood back up and offered the key to her. She took it from his hand and grasped it in her fist, giving him another warm smile. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"If you need anything, you have my number," he said, giving a large smile. He offered his hand for a shake from Kagome before climbing back into his car and driving away.

Kagome waved as he drove off, her free hand still clutching her mail key. Yes, she mused, the day was perfect. It had gotten off to a rocky start on the train, but after the miserable four hour ride, things started to look up. She had a pleasant enough meeting with Roger and had just enough time to browse some furniture stores. The rest of the evening would be so wonderful she would forget all about the morning.

"Well, look who it is."

Her back stiffening from the voice coming from behind her, Kagome began to pray it did not belong to who she thought it did. When she turned around, there he stood with a half eaten red apple in his hand. The same black haired, chocolate eyed, foul-mouthed, rebel attitude, aggravating boy. "Are you stalking me?" she practically shrieked.

"Heh," he grumbled, biting into his apple, "you wish." Bits and pieces of the apple's meat flew from his mouth as he spoke, causing Kagome to recoil in disgust.

"Then what are you doing here?" she growled out between clenched teeth. She balled her hands at her hips, leaning forward on her toes, her eyes narrowed. The corner of her eye caught the open door to the home attached to hers, and she gasped. "No!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "This cannot be happening to me!"

"Happening to _you_? I am the one that needs to be worked up about you moving in next door!" he yelled back. He had brought his free hand in front of him and balled it into a fist as he spoke. "_You_ are the one that goes through other people's things."

"_Please_, like you would have anything I would even consider interesting," Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Just who did this guy think he was? she asked herself. He had quite a large mouth, and it started to get on her nerves.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, dropping the fist he had been holding in front of him.

"It means what it means!" she shouted back. She regained her stance with her fists at her sides and her weight leaning on her toes toward him.

"That doesn't even make sense!" he yelled back.

"You are so irritating!" she practically screamed, and then turned on her heel. She stomped up the steps toward her door and slammed the gate shut once she walked through. As she approached her door, she looked over her shoulder and gave the meanest glare she could muster, "Go sit down somewhere!" she said, closing her eyes in mid-sentence and turning back to her home and walking inside.

**Part Three**

Inuyasha was, for lack of a better word, confused. As soon as she spoke to him, something had happened. A _force_ of a sort attacked him. It had pulled him from his neck and forced him down to the ground. It had been like nothing he had ever felt in a long while. He knew it had something to do with that girl. The annoying black haired woman who called herself Kagome. She had to have been the cause of it.

But how? he mused. He had been certain that power like that no longer existed. If it did, it was hidden so far inside that it has remained untapped for centuries. Although she resembled the human priestess he had once known in a past time, there was no possibly way they were one in the same. When he first saw her he thought different, but once getting a closer look into her deep blue eyes he knew it were impossible. Maybe their faces were the same, but there was something unique in her eyes, far different than the priestess he once knew. There was more _life_.

Her personality was far different as well. She did not seem in control of her emotions as much as Kikyo had. Kagome was more perky and forgiving, but more dense and hot-headed. He hated her.

He rubbed the dirt he collected once his face hit the ground away with the back of his hand. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing only minor scraps. He cursed at the prayer beads he had around his neck. He had yet to find a way to remove them. When Kikyo had died - Kikyo, the name made his heart hurt - he had thought no one had power over him any longer. He thought he could take them off, but he was wrong. They remained, and the curse set upon him never died.

Though, after so many years, he almost forgot they were there. But now there was another, one with a power that could control him again. But perhaps she was ignorant to her power, maybe it was dormant. And if that was the case, she could be the key to releasing him for good. That thought made him smirk. What luck fate had brought him. A priestess with a true power living so close. She could lift the beads and the dreadful curse off him.

The curse Kikyo set upon him. The one that has forced him to remain in his human form.


	2. Chapter 2: As Fate Would Have It

**A Picture's Worth**  
_by Lady Bliss_

**Chapter Two:** As Fate Would Have It  
**Part One**

Kagome smiled at the men carrying her couch up her porch. She held the gate open with a bar stool and sat on it, watching the three of them work. At first she felt embarrassed for observing the muscular eye candy, but soon dismissed the thought of 'checking them out' and replaced it with simply 'watching them work.' It was educational, she mused. One of the younger men caught her eye and smiled to her as he carried up one of her end tables.

So _very_ educational.

"What'd you hire these guys for?"

Her muscles began to tense and the hair on the back of her head stood on end from the all too familiar voice that belonged to the one approaching her. She turned her head to see Inuyasha scowling at the moving truck and the three men coming in and out of her home. "To help me carry these things," she answered, her voice low.

"You didn't even ask me!" he bit out, looking up at the black-haired woman with a scowl. For a moment his eyes glazed over as he saw Kikyo where Kagome stood, light reflecting off her dark head. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and replaced the expression to that of a quizzical one.

"I did not think you would be up to helping me," Kagome admitted, eyeing the sudden changes on the boy's face.

"What made you think that?" he asked. He turned his head from her and crossed his arms over his chest. He let his eyes wander down to the ground, his heart beating from the sudden thought of Kikyo. How he hated her. How he missed her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked, her tone slightly mocking.

"I don't wan'na now."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome began to growl deep in her throat. "Why did you even come over here?"

Inuyasha kept his head turned down toward the ground and began to walk away with his eyes closed. "Never mind," he said, aggravation evident in his tone. He waved his hand over his shoulder as he spoke in a nonchalant manner, directing himself back toward the door to his own home.

Kagome simply shook her head and watched as one of the last pieces of furniture was carried inside her home. She waved them men off as they exited, holding the gate open for them one last time as they walked down the steps and off the porch. Sighing, she turned on her heel and walked back through her front door and toward her bedroom.

"This is one fancy piece of equipment," Inuyasha said as he exited Kagome's bedroom. He held a large black camera in his hand, holding it up close to his face as he examined it.

Kagome stood and stared in awe, her mouth agape. She looked passed the dark-headed boy into her bedroom to see the sliding glass door that led to the back was open. Slowly she tightened her jaw and began to grind her teeth, bringing a fist up in front of her. She snatched the camera from his hands, the flash going off as their fingers pressed different buttons.

Inuyasha held on to the camera and pulled it back to him, yanking it from the girl's grip. The flash went off again, this time in his face. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and clear the green dots that began to cloud his vision. "I am just looking!" he shouted, holding the camera above his head.

Reaching upward to try and retrieve her camera, Kagome continued to growl deep in her throat. Just who did this guy think he was? she asked herself. Finally she stopped reaching as the flash went off again. "You can't just waltz into someone's home and go through their things!" she shouted, placing her balled fists on her hips. She pushed her weight to her toes to heighten herself as she leaned forward toward Inuyasha.

Continuing to take pictures of himself and Kagome randomly, Inuyasha just shrugged. He looked up at the camera, fiddling with the buttons and blinding himself a few more times. "I don't really care-" he began to rant, but was cut short as he was pummeled to the ground. An _umph_ escaped his lips as Kagome collided into his stomach. He was knocked back, the camera slipping loose from his fingers as he fell.

Kagome's body landed on Inuyasha as she tumbled down with him. When she looked up, she saw her camera making its trip back down to Earth with them. "No!" she shouted, reaching out to try and catch her camera.

Her life began to run in slow motion as she wiggled her body upwards, using the boy's chest as leverage. The camera's handle grazed her fingers. She struggled to grasp it, but failed and could only watch as it hit the ground with the most grotesque _smack_ she swore she had ever heard. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but forced them back.

Inuyasha had not moved since he fell back on to the ground. As soon as he felt Kagome's body press against his own, he froze. A tint of pink slowly crossed over the bridge of his nose, leading from one cheek to the other. As the girl leaned forward to try to save her camera, her breasts pushed into his face and all he could do was stare.

His mind did nothing to help the situation. He struggled for a thought, any thought, something to break him away from the nervous trance. A finger twitch; that was a good sign. He struggled for more commands, trying desperately to force his body to shove her away. All he could think about was the desperate desire to be a demon again, even if it was only a half demon. Human emotions were easier to suppress when he was in his half demon form. He wanted to rid himself of all those stupid emotions completely.

Especially the human desire of lust. _Lust_ was what he called it and _lust_ was what he hated. The lust for that stupid human priestess. Wait, why was he thinking of her? he asked himself, but the answer that popped into his mind was not what he wanted to hear.

Because he was in love with her.

No, certainly not _love_. He knew better than to fall for what his human half called _love_. Even if his human half felt that way for another human, his demon half felt different. There was no way he would let himself fall victim to his silly human emotions again. He trusted that damn woman and trust was what got him into the mess he was in then.

Inuyasha hated trust, he hated lust, and he certainly hated _love_. The only emotion he would let himself feel was vengeance and hate. Hate toward the priestess who locked his demon half away. And it certainly would not be too hard to feel that way after the sting of pain he felt in his cheek.

He had been slapped! he mused, his eyes wide as his cheek throbbed. "What was that for?" he shouted, sitting up and knocking the girl that was straddling him back onto her bottom.

Kagome brought her arm up to cover her chest, a deep blush spread over her cheeks. "You are such a _jerk_!" she shouted, her voice turning to a squeal on the insult. "Why don't you just-"

Inuyasha winced from what he thought was to come. He immediately braced himself for impact. He waited, eyes squeezed shut, his heart thudding hard in his chest. But his face did not meet the ground. He hesitated a moment before opening one eye to look over at the girl he expected would yell that one word at him, the one word he slightly feared. When he noticed a rather confused expression on her face, he opened both eyes and narrowed them into a glare.

"What was _that_?" Kagome asked.

"What was _what_?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"That look!" she was beginning to loose her patience with the foul tempered boy, and she found the feeling odd. She always considered herself patient and understanding, but there was something about Inuyasha that made her blood boil. His arrogance on top of his rude behavior was more than she could handle.

Inuyasha stood to his feet, swiping at his sleeves as if brushing away filth he acquired from the girl who knocked him to the ground. "There was no look," he said snobbishly, walking passed Kagome and around her bed toward the open sliding glass door. Without even a single glance back or an apology, he left her there to vent.

**Part Two**

The new moon. It was once the night Inuyasha dreaded. Before the horrid curse that was set upon him he would lose his demon blood that one night a month. His brilliant silver hair faded to black and his sharp auburn eyes changed to brown. How he took being a half demon for granted. He had thought that one night of being human was a something to dread, but had he known the fate of being human for much longer he might have been more grateful.

But the night of the new moon took on a different meaning for him after the curse. It was the one night his rich demon blood was set free and he could become a half demon once again. No longer did he fear the night of the new moon, it became one he looked forward to every month.

He loved the magnificent time when the moon did not appear in the sky, though he hated it as well. Because of that one night he could experience the fantastic rush of being a demon again, but it was also what kept him from dying of old age. Over the centuries people he came to recognize as acquaintances died and new faces were born. His face stayed the same. The same hopeless youth of a seventeen year old boy. Sometimes he wished his life could just be over, but part of him hoped the curse of remaining the one species he hated would be lifted and he can return to the life he loved.

The life of a demon.

And after his half demon blood could flow through him, he would become a full fledge demon. It was all he had left to get his revenge on Kikyo, for she had passed away many centuries before. Revenge was the only thing that fueled him to continue living in the meek body of a human being.

Kikyo had been against him when it came to his desire to become fully demon. He fell for her large gray eyes and her silky black hair, and agreed to become a full fledge human instead. That was the first mistake he made. He listened to his human half. However, it did not take long for him to correct this mistake.

The Jewel of Four Souls, in all its beautiful wonder. He had attempted to steal it, but another got in his way. A young man named Onigumo had the same agenda as him, but Inuyasha was not about to lose to a human.

After a short and bloody battle between the three, he watched the jewel shatter from Kikyo's rage and the curse was set upon him. He never saw Onigumo after that, nor did he see Kikyo. He figured they were both dead, and wandered why his fate did not turn out to be the same. Later his suspicions of Kikyo's death were confirmed, and he hated himself for not being there to watch her suffer.

Thinking about her, the way her gray eyes held so much hate toward him, made his heart thump painfully in his chest. He knew he would have hated himself more if he had seen her die, or at least his human half would have. There was no denying that the human in him held feelings for the deceased priestess.

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of the thought of Kikyo. He had no intention of forgetting the past, for it was what kept him going. But he also had no intention of dwelling on the feelings the human in him had. He hated those feelings. Slowly, the exact emotions he hated began to fade as the sun sank and darkness took over the sky.

The night of the new moon. His hair changed to silver and his eyes to gold. His nails and canine teeth sharpened and grew. His ears transformed into two triangular shaped nubs atop his head. His demon blood began to fuel his heart. It was the only time he felt at peace. He despised being a human. But he imagined that was the reason why Kikyo set the curse upon him.

To make him live miserably and eternally as a human being.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome opened her front door while happily humming to herself. She had practically sprinted down the street to the camera shop when they called to tell her it had been fixed, but she quickly remembered that driving would be faster. She cradled her camera in her arm like should would a child as she stepped inside her home, looking around at the boxes she still needed to unpack. She would do it later, she mused.

It was not that Kagome Higurashi was a procrastinator. In fact, she had always been the one to push herself to get things done. Especially when it came to work and school. Things like that were at the top of her 'to do' list and she never missed her chance to exceed. But ever since Inuyasha had the open seat next to him, her mind had been racing.

There was _something_ about Inuyasha, though she could not even begin to explain what it was. She felt a deep rooted hatred and attraction toward him. How could that be? she wondered, she hardly knew the guy. During the last week of living so close to him the feelings grew stronger, yet she still did not know him. Ever since the camera incident, he stayed to himself. In fact, she hardly saw him at all since then.

She walked into the only room she actually had set up and cleaned; the spare bedroom. She had covered the window securely, being double sure that no light would leak in without her knowing it. She set her camera down and opened the back to put a new roll of film inside. She rose an eyebrow at the discovery of a roll that was already inside, and then remembered it had been the one Inuyasha had wasted before breaking her camera. Growling, she practically tore the roll of film out and tossed it aside.

The film rolled off the counter where it had landed and out of sight, though Kagome did not care. Throwing that roll of film was the only way she knew how to vent the anger that began to build up inside her. She would find it and toss it out into the trash later when her anger subsided. But as if laughing at her, and unknowingly to Kagome, the film had landed and nestled itself nicely between rolls of negatives in a box. The box had scribbled words across it that read:

DO NOT TOSS

The words were written in black sharpie, the most permanent of all writing utensils. It was a box of negatives she had planned to sort through. Random shots of herself and her family on vacations and around the Higurashi shrine. Some of friends back home, and some of scenery. She had placed a lot of film inside the specific box to decide what was worth keeping and what belonged in the garbage.

What Kagome was oblivious to as well, was that that specific roll of film would changed her life forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you are; the second installment of A Picture's Worth! I am hoping Inuyasha's little "segments" are not too confusing. I am giving the reader little bits of his past through his eyes. And what we should all know, being Inuyasha fans, that there is more to it than what one character sees! So buckle up and get ready for a bumpy ride. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Flash of Silver

**A Picture's Worth  
**_by Lady Bliss_****

Chapter Three: A Flash of Silver  
**Part One**

Kagome had never felt more accomplished in her entire life. She walked down the busy sidewalk with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. People had bumped into her and yelled. She had one sock that was soaking wet from stepping in a dirty puddle. Her skirt had flipped up in the wind and she nearly tripped over herself, earning some laughs. But she did not care. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

She had finally worked up the guts and walked inside the tall building that belonged to Envision. She brought her best photos and a letter of recommendation from her college professor that claimed her to be the best of the best. She put on a snazzy skirt and shirt combo and a smile. At first her nerves made her stumble while trying to answer the simple questions, but soon her confidence rose as the interview dragged on.

Her first assignment was to capture what the interviewer described as 'the face of the city.' The details were vague, but Kagome thought that she was supposed to figure it out herself. It was a test, she told herself, one that would determine whether or not she would get another chance at Envision. And she would be damned before she let that opportunity pass her by.

Kagome continued down the road with a large grin on her face as thoughts of her future fame clouded her mind. Cars honked and people screamed, but it was not until the word murder was spoken did she break from her happy trance. She turned to the source of the word, a television on display in a large window of a store where Channel 8 News shown. A few others gathered around her, looking on to the anchor woman.

"This footage was taken around two thirty this morning," the woman on the screen moved her head as she spoke but her hair remained stiff as a board.

A small square was displayed by the woman's head, and it engulfed the screen to show the video she had mentioned. A flash of silver and red darted across the screen, but disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. A few moments later, the Landon Jeweler security guards entered in pursuit. They had their guns aimed toward the individual that was not in view. Soon, shots were fired and the flash of silver came back into the screen, this time wielding what looked to be a sword. It sliced through one of the security guards before the criminal jumped passed them and ran.

It was a colored screen, but all that could be made out of the individual in red and silver was just a colored blur. Soon, the anchor woman spoke as the tape was replayed in slow motion, "Take a look. If anyone sees this person, please contact the authorities _and_ Channel 8 News."

Most importantly Channel 8 News, Kagome mocked the woman to herself.

As the tape played, slowed down to a crawl, the flash of silver and red became more visible. It was a person in red, with extremely long silver hair. His face was turned from the camera until he came back into view after the shots were fired by the security guards. As he ran, drawing a sword from his side, his face was shadowed by his silver bangs.

Looking closer, Kagome could see two nubs atop the criminal's head, but she could not make out what they were. But soon he disappeared from the screen as blood flew from the slain guard, causing her to draw back in disgust.

She decided to take her leave as the footage ended and the report carried on. Whomever could take an innocent life like that was scum. No ifs, ands or buts about it, she thought. And with that, she continued on her way through the busy street.

The bounce in her step was gone.

**Part Two**

Kagome found herself with a wound in her chest, staring down a man dressed in red with silver hair. His face was shadowed, but she could make out two glistening fangs in the moonlight and two dog-like ears on his head. A storm was beginning as if from the tension between herself and the man before her. She stared at him, felt hatred towards him.

Then her attention was brought to another that stood off toward her left. This man gave her chills, unlike the silver haired one before her. He had something emanating from him, what she could only describe as _evil_. Though it seemed her hate was directed more toward the other.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, Kikyo," the silver haired man stated.

Kikyo? She felt the need to grimace and opened her mouth to yell, "I am not Kikyo!" but those words did not come. Instead others slipped out, "Both of you, leave now!"

The man with the evil aura chuckled in the darkness where she could see his dark figure move with each breath he took, though could not make out a face. "Hand the jewel to me, and I might spare your life," he said.

She felt disgust toward that person. She aimed a bow and arrow at the man, which she had just noticed was in her hands. It hurt to strain herself while the wound in her chest bled, but she carried on as if nothing was holding her back.

"You are stupid if you think Kikyo would give the jewel to someone like _you_," the man in red spoke. He turned back to Kagome, out-reaching a hand, "Give it to _me_," he demanded.

Kagome found herself re-aiming her bow toward the other. "I said, leave _now_," she grimaced from the pain the words brought. Warm tears could be felt rolling down her cheeks, but she did not know why. All she could feel was hate and sorrow. Especially when the tables turned toward him.

The man with the evil aura leaped forth to attack her, but was stopped by the other. A battle began between the three. Blood was shed, thunder and lightening cracked, but no one gave up even as rain poured down.

As if being told bluntly, Kagome knew her end was near. The strange part was, she felt at peace at that moment from the knowledge. She accepted her emanate death with open arms. She let her bow and arrow drop to the ground. She grasped the necklace that she wore in her hands and ripped it from her neck. Clutching the jewel on the necklace in her hands tightly, she began to focus the rest of her energy into it.

Soon, a crack was heard, and then another. The two men stopped fighting each other and turned to look at the light emanating off of Kagome. She released the jewel, letting it float in front of her. A purple light shot forth and circled around the men's throats, lifting them up. Both struggled, but neither were set free until the jewel rose into the air and broke into what seemed to be hundreds of pieces. Each fragment scattered farther than their eyes could see.

After each purple light of the fragments disappeared, the light around the men's necks disappeared as well. They dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. She felt herself fall to her knees and then to the ground. The last she saw was the man in red, running into the forest.

Then she let the feelings of hatred and sorrow fade along with her life.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome jolted upward, clutching her chest where her heart beat wildly. Cold beads of sweat ran down her face and her back, sending more chills up her spine. She was not one to have such vivid nightmares, nor feel such emotion from them. Reaching a hand up to her cheek, she felt warm tears. Had she really been crying? She had in her dream, by why right then if that had been all it was? A very vivid _dream_.

Removing the covers from her legs, she stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Her mouth and throat begged for a cold glass of liquid.

As she filled a glass with tap water, she let her mind wonder back to the events that took place in her dream. It did not even seem like she was in it, rather like she had been looking through the eyes of a completely different person.

And the man. Had he been the same as the one she saw in the news? She grimaced, a little angry with herself for even giving him another thought.

Checking the time on the cat-shaped clock above her sink, she sighed that it was nearly seven in the morning. She could have gotten a few more hours of sleep, but perhaps it was better that way. She might get the chance to capture the work crowd.

After deciding it was best not to go back to sleep, she turned to take a hot shower. The water felt refreshing against her skin. She soaked her body and sighed dreamily in the heat of the water. She opened the bottle to her shampoo and took in a deep whiff of its fragrance. It soothed her nerves as she massaged it into her scalp. Though no matter the relaxing products she used, she found that her thoughts seemed to loop back to her dream, and the man in red.

- - - - - - - - - -

Business men. Lots and lots of business men.

Kagome sighed, snapping a few photos of them. They were all the same in her mind. Dark hair, gray or black suits, and a cell phone. Indeed they were _some_ faces of the city, but she did not feel that they could fill in for the _one_ face of the city. The one that defined them all.

She continued to take more photos of the large crowds in the train station, hoping that she might catch one or two good faces while going back to edit. After collecting more than enough, she turned to the exit and made her way down the street. Though she did not have to walk too far before she came across the one she wanted to take photos of.

An old man sat in a wheel chair, strumming an odd tune on his guitar. His guitar case sat in front of him, a few coins and bills laid inside. He hummed along with the instrument he played, trying to acknowledge kind people with a 'God Bless' and ignore the rude ones.

Kagome crotched down to be level with the man, raising her camera to snap a few shots. She eyed the people that passed by, and began to notice a pattern. The men in their business suits that walked by only scowled at the old man or simply did not spare a passing glance. It was the more humble looking people, the ones that did not dress in the latest fashions, that dug through their pockets and wallets for spare change.

She made sure to capture these people, the knowing smiles they gave as they tossed a few coins in the guitar case. She made sure the old man was in the picture as well, capturing the happy glint in his eye from the kindness of others.

After her camera signaled that it was full, she decided she had enough of the morning crowd. She stood and smiled down at the old man, "Excuse me, Sir?" she said, "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me? I'm starving."

**Part Three**

Kagome's heart thudded hard against her chest, and she was positive that everyone could hear it even though she was locked away inside her makeshift dark room. Her fingers fumbled over the pictures she had just developed, holding them up delicately, eyes scanning the crowds of people she had taken in the photos. And among the crowds was a patch of silver hair.

How could she have missed it before? It did not make any sense. Surely someone with long silver hair would be quite noticeable. Especially since a man with long silver hair was caught on camera slaughtering an innocent human being. No one in the photos turned to look at him, no one pointed, no one cared.

She quickly shoved the photos aside. She had to be calm and had to think straight. It was possible that there was a light glare in that specific spot that her camera picked up. Even if she was underground in a subway, perhaps the sun leaked in from somewhere.

Her excuses made even her grimace.

With a sigh, she picked up the box full of film rolls that she had yet to sort through. She popped the top off one container and shook out the negatives inside. She pinned them up and looked at them, eyeing her old friends. More sighs leaked through as her heart ached to see them again. How she missed each and every one of them, even if they did meddle a little too far into her love life. She placed the negatives back inside the container and set it aside, making a mental note that it was going to be her 'save' pile.

Her eyes kept wondering back to the pictures that she had tossed aside, the ones bearing the pictures of the silver haired man. She mentally kicked herself as her worked slowed and her thoughts wondered to it. She still was not sure what to make of it, and stressing about it was not helping. Bringing her eyes back to the film at hand, her eyes wondered over the pictures.

"Hey Wench."

Kagome dropped the negatives as a chill ran up her spine from the voice that broke through her silence. She turned toward the door that was slowly opening, "Don't open that!" she shouted.

The door stopped, but a small sliver of light shone through. "Why not?" the man behind the door asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

Quickly shielding her negatives, she took a deep breath in before saying, "What do you want?"

Again, the door began opening and Inuyasha walked inside the dark room. He shut the door behind him and squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the lack of light. "What are you standing here in the dark for?" he asked, though it came out as more of a demand for an answer.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kagome stood tall and continued eyeing the negatives in her hands. "I asked you what you wanted," she bit out. Her eyes focused hard on the film, trying to make out what exactly she was seeing in the strips.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and turning his head to face off to the side. A scowl was set upon his face, though he was not sure if Kagome was actually looking at him to even notice. "I just came to ask you something," he said, swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat. A long pause followed before he continued, "I just needed your help."

Kagome scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Goddamn it, Wench!" Inuyasha shouted, turning back to glare at the raven haired beauty, "Just a single favor and you cannot even do it!"

With a sigh, she turned her attention away from her negatives and looked toward the annoying man, "What is it?" she asked, her voice bitter.

Another silence passed between them. Inuyasha choked on his words, but knew he had to swallow his pride just for a moment longer. "I can't get this necklace off," he said, pulling the prayer beads from his neck upward for the woman to see.

"They look like they will slip right off," Kagome said, turning back to her film. She noticed her own eyes in one picture, and her shirt in another.

"Obviously not!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome growled loudly and reached out for the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck. She pulled on them, breaking the band they were on and spreading the beads all over the floor. She turned back to her film to study what she was seeing. She then noticed a set of amber eyes and silver bangs in one strip. Her eyes widened as she realized what the negatives were showing.

It was the film that Inuyasha had wasted right before breaking her camera. Inside were shots of their struggle, but he no longer had brown eyes and black hair.

Kagome's heartbeat sped up. She slowly turned to look at him, and gasped in awe at the sight before her.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he felt the transformation taking place. He could not believe it was really happening. After so many long years, he was finally becoming a half demon once more. He no longer would have to remain in his weak human state for days on end. He no longer had only one short night to search for what he desired.

He was finally free of the curse.

His hair turned from midnight black to silver. His fingernails turned to claws, and his teeth into fangs. His ears disappeared from the side of his head and two dog-like ears appeared above his head. His eyes faded from brown to gold. He never felt such a magnificent rush, such a wonderful high.

Soon, his attention was drawn away from his own transformation as it was completed. He turned his head upward to see Kagome taking a slow step backwards, shivering. His smirk widened a bit as he bared his claws. "Thanks Wench, couldn't have done it without you," he said.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was certain he was the one whom plagued her dreams and the media. He was the killer, and she released him into the world. "Inuyasha?" she murmured, testing to see if they were indeed one in the same.

"Love to stay and chat, but I have work to do," he said, turning around and clutching the doorknob.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, reaching toward him and clutching his sleeve in her fist.

Inuyasha let out a growl and lashed out to grab her wrist, holding on to it tight. His claws threatened to pierce her flesh as he spoke, "Do not touch me." He threw her hand off of him and exited the dark room.

He was already out the door and out of sight before Kagome had a chance to see where he was headed. Though she was sure she knew.

**Part Four**

Inuyasha hardly felt the ground against his feet as he ran. He loved how fast he could move when he was a half demon. While he was running he felt as if he was flying. The wind against his face and the freedom of no surroundings while high in the air was paradise to him. He hated being constricted to slow and heavy movements while he was human. But he did not have to worry about that anymore, he mused.

Night had yet to fall, but he knew the shielding of the dark had to be waited for. Gazing up at the setting of the sun, it was only a matter of time before it disappeared and the moon took its place. It was then he would begin his search again.

He knew of only one more jewelry store that was nearby, and had not expected to be able to go so soon. He did not have a plan, but he did not feel worried about it either. He hardly ever stuck to plans, especially when he was not out of the store in time to avoid gun fire. How he despised humans and their weapons. The smell of gun powder was always hard on his nose.

He saw himself on the news the last time shots were fired. They made him out to be a monster. And although he would never admit it to anyone or even himself, he was slightly offended. He did not take a human life. He found it rather pathetic how easily their flesh tore under his claws, let alone under his father's fang, which he used as a sword. He would not waste his time killing a human.

He could smell the stench of the demon pursuing him a mile away. Although, it _was_ a rare oddity indeed to have fought a demon, no matter how short lived it was. He had done them all a favor by slaying him, for the guards around him were probably going to be his next meal.

Humans were oblivious to the fact that demons walked among them, often feasting on their flesh and wearing it to hide their identity. He snorted in his distaste of the lower species. How could they be so blind to the world around them? Perhaps it was easier for them to believe that they were at the top of the food chain. Though, at the rate of demons declining, it would not be long before it would be true.

Jumping high into the air one last time, Inuyasha caught a branch with his feet and leaped from it as it broke from the force of his landing. He landed on another and made himself comfortable upon it when he was certain it was durable. He crossed his arms and rested his back against the trunk of the tree, watching the sun for the moment it would disappear.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome had to move fast. The sun was already setting and she was still debating on which jewelry store to go to. She was not sure if he was dumb enough to rob the same one, but then again, she did not know him at all. Making a last minute decision, she made a sharp turn to go toward the only other store in town. She prayed that her prediction was right.

Her heart raced as she put on her brakes hard to avoid hitting the cars stopped in front of her. She looked out her window to see a large traffic jam. She cursed herself and opened the door, leaving her car in the middle of traffic and sprinting down the sidewalk.

She still asked herself questions on what had just happened at her home. How her annoying neighbor had transformed into that of the city's most wanted man. But somehow she knew the answers to all her uncertainties, and she felt responsible. Somehow she was to blame for releasing a killer on to the city's streets, and she had to stop him before he hurt anyone else.

The sun was close to setting. Kagome tried pushing herself further, but her side started to hurt. Was she really that much out of shape? She had been in the top of her class in most subjects, and that included athletics. She had even placed second in track only so many years before.

Her legs began to slow and her flaming lungs demanded that she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned up against a building, breathing in as steadily as she could. Already the sun was gone and leaving the sky in shades of pink where it once was. The other side of the earth was covered in darkness, and Kagome felt as if it was chasing her. She stood up and began to run again, ignoring the pain in her sides. Only a few more blocks more to cover.

As she approached the jewelers she nearly rejoiced from relief. At first she started toward it, but realized that if Inuyasha did see her there, he might just slaughter her first. She had to surprise him somehow. Looking around, she decided that spying from a distance was her best choice. She entered the magazine store across the street and sat in a chair, grabbing a random comic book and pretending to read it, all while looking out the window at the jewelry shop that was beginning to get closed down.

Nearly a half an hour passed by and there was still no sign of the silver haired man. Kagome was beginning to receive annoyed stares from the employee's of the comic book shop. She figured they probably wanted to start closing up and heading home, but was unable to do so until all customer's cleared the store. She hid her embarrassment behind the comic she had been holding the entire time, still on the same page in which she had opened it when she first grabbed it.

Whispers started among the people around her. She opened her ears to eavesdrop and heard, "Did you see that?"

Her head jerked toward the window to look out and her eyes widened. The security guards were standing outside the jewelry shop, pointing upward with their guns. She followed their gaze to see a figure jumping across the rooftops of the town.

Immediately she stood up and started a fast sprint out of the store and down the side walk. She could still see him, but knew she had to speed up if she wanted to catch him. Her eyes caught sight of an alley that lead to the next street over and she quickly turned and made her way down it.

Kagome's thoughts ran faster than even her body could move. She was not sure what exactly she was doing, or what she was going to do if and when she caught up with the killer. Hopefully she could somehow apprehend him until the proper authorities caught up. She started to play out her great capture in her mind.

As he leaped his inhumanly jumps to get away from her, fretting for his life, she would push her legs to move faster and catch up with him. With a leap of her own, she would tackle him to the ground and pin his arms behind his back. Oh, he would be begging for mercy, but she would say something witty like, "Did you show the guard mercy before you slaughtered him?" And jerk him up, hauling the crying man off to jail. After closing the large metal doors to his cell, she would turn around and pose for pictures in front of it as reporters shouted her name.

Smiling, satisfied with the turn of events in her mind, Kagome continued her pursuit. She did not realize that he started to slow down, letting her get closer and closer. When she ran into another alley to try and take a short cut across to another street, she did not noticed he jumped down behind her. She hardly even felt the swift blow to the back of her head before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: A Tragic Tale

**A Picture's Worth**  
_by Lady Bliss_

**Chapter Four:** A Tragic Tale  
**Part One**

Great, Inuyasha thought, now what? He stared down at the unconscious girl on the ground, debating on whether or not to leave her there. He did not know why he cared, but a small part of his conscience scolded him for even thinking about leaving a defenseless girl in a dark alley, especially since _he_ was the one to cause her defenselessness.

With a sigh of defeat, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before taking off again. He did owe her a _tiny_ bit of gratitude, he mused, for she was the one to relieve him of the curse he had been plagued with for many years. But saving her from the darkness - and the creeps that live in it - would return the favor, and he would no longer feel indebted, he thought.

Again, he was in the air, hardly landing on his feet for more than a second before jumping up again. The feeling of the wind whipping past his face put him at ease, along with the single jewel shard he clutched in his hand.

First being released from his curse, and then chancing upon the shard. It was though his luck was finally turning around after so much rotten occurrences. Perhaps, he thought, it was indeed a good thing he met that annoying girl after all. But the thought ended quickly when she awoke in his arms and began to scream and kick at him.

He lost his balance when nearing a branch he was going to use for leverage and they both started to tumble towards the hard earth, again loud screams ringing in his ears. Hitting the ground first, he let an _umph_ escape his lips, and then a yelp of his own when Kagome landed on top of him.

"Stupid Wench!" Inuyasha yelled, sitting up and knocking the raven-haired girl backwards onto the ground. He rubbed his back, gritting his teeth as he eased the ache with his hands.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head, an ache spreading from her forehead all the way to the back of her neck. She let her blurred vision focus on the boy in front of her, and when she finally saw only one Inuyasha, she scrambled backwards against the base of the tree they fell from. Her chest began to rise and lower quickly from the tears that threatened to burst from her.

"Keh, I'm not going to hurt you, so stop your belly-aching," Inuyasha demanded as he turned his head away from the weeping girl.

With new-found courage, or stupidity - she was never sure which - she pointed an incriminating finger toward Inuyasha. Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice went to a serious, yet loud, tone as she spoke, "You _hit_ me, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows drew slightly upwards in surprise from her sudden outburst. He quickly put back on an aggravated expression. His chest went out and his back straightened so he could try and be more threatening. "You were _following_ me. How was I supposed to know if you had one of those stupid, _stinking_ weapons?" he shouted.

"You are a wanted criminal!" Kagome yelled back in defense. Suddenly, an odd feeling ran through her. It was a feeling she had not felt since she was a little girl, which caused her to draw a hand to the pendant she wore around her neck.

"So that makes it your duty to chase me?" Inuyasha questioned, bitterness still in his tone. When he noticed Kagome's sudden blank expression, his own features softened a bit out of curiosity. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kagome drawled, her eyes focusing on the boy's clutched hand, "What do you have?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha followed her gaze to his hand. He narrowed his eyes at her, baring his fangs. "Why does it matter to you?"

Kagome released the pendant and let it drop back to her chest, continuing to stare at Inuyasha's hand. The feeling that washed over her was so odd. It was like something she had always felt, but suddenly grew stronger when she neared Inuyasha. He had something that brought this feeling upon her, but her mind could not place what it could be.

Inuyasha drew his eyes down to the necklace the girl had around her neck. His eyes widened to see yet another jewel shard fit snuggly inside a circular silver pendant. He slowly reached out his hand to grasp it, but it was slapped away while a shriek rang through his ears once more.

"Pervert!" Kagome whaled, covering her chest with both her hands.

"Don't even flatter yourself!" Inuyasha shouted as he rubbed his hand that throbbed from the sudden blow. "Give me your necklace!"

Kagome reached down and held her pendant again, pulling it out so she could look at it as if in thought. She clutched it tightly and brought her attention back to Inuyasha. "No way. My father gave this to me," she said in another tone of seriousness.

"Give it to _me_," Inuyasha demanded, out-reaching a hand.

From those few words and that simple guesture, he opened the flood-gate to Kagome's mind, causing a rush of memories to be released. She was practically reliving the extremely vivid dream she had only so many nights before. There she stood again, facing who she was now sure was Inuyasha and the man with the evil aura on that stormy night.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, Kikyo," Inuyasha said once again, though this time she noticed his voice was full of sorrow.

"I am not Kikyo!" Kagome shouted. As her angry words spilled out, the man and his evil aura vanished, and Inuyasha became more clear from the city lights off in the distance. She rubbed her eyes as if she did not believe she was actually there, away from the confusion that she thought was a dream.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned the name in awe, a stutter trimming the beginning of the name. His face became very serious, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips forming a frown.

Kagome was still continuing to look around in shock, ignoring the confused and irritated half demon. She was not sure what just happened. It was like her unconscious mind took control and forced her back into a REM-cycle. Though it was so real. How could something so real be a dream? She had had dreams before which she had thought to be extremely vivid, but she always knew real life from a dream when she awoke. Perhaps that was just it, maybe she was still sleeping.

"Tell me, why did you say that name?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing a hold of Kagome's shoulders and giving her a quick shake as if to awake her from her daze.

Matching his angry face, Kagome placed one hand on her hip and used the other to knock Inuyasha's grip from her shoulders. "You called me it!" she yelled.

Inuyasha jolted back a ways in shock. He tried racking his brain to think back, trying to remember a time he had last said that name. It had been years, more years than the girl before him even had on her life. Sure, his mind often went across that name. How could it not? But before she spoke it, he was certain it had never left his lips in centuries.

"At least, I think it was you," Kagome drawled, turning her head down to the side in thought.

"You aren't making any sense!" Inuyasha shouted, "Tell me! What meaning does that name have to you?"

"Maybe you should answer that question for _me_," she bit out, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Don't play games little girl," he bared his claws as he spoke, "I can rip you to shreds."

"Then do it already!" she turned to face him once again, anger in her voice and on her face.

This made Inuyasha jerk back in surprise once again. Had the girl gone mad? Just a few hours before she was quivering in fear of him, and now she was testing his threat? There was certainly something strange and possibly wrong with her, he mused. Though without letting his mind settle on the thought too long, he slightly admired the trait.

"I don't kill humans," he said, turning away from her.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"Are you stupid or something?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, "Do you know what I am?"

"An inbred?" Kagome shot back, not knowing the hurt behind her own words.

Inuyasha jerked his head away from her so she could not see the hurt on his face. That was exactly what he was, he thought, and always would be unless he did something to change that. He stood, continuing to look away from her as he spoke, "I am a half demon."

"Demon? You mean, an actual _demon_?" Kagome asked, her voice in a confused and unknowing tone.

"That's what I said, _aint_ it?" Inuyasha shot back, finally summoning an angry expression to show the girl behind him. "Demons are all over, out to eat little annoying girls like you." He crossed his arms and once again turned away from her to look out at the city lights.

"I've never seen any," Kagome said.

"You are looking at one!"

"So those cute little ears make you a demon?"

Inuyasha let out a disgruntled _ahg_, drawled to show his frustration. "I can't stand humans. Just because you think you are at the top of the food chain, doesn't make it so."

"But," Kagome paused as if to reconsider speaking her next question, "are you not half human, too?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath once again and squatted in front of the raven-haired beauty, his back turned to her. After a moment of waiting, he turned to look over his shoulder, "Well, aint you gonna get on?" he snapped.

"On your back?"

"Either that or you can take the next hour walking home by yourself," he made sure that it did not seem like a favor. Something he did not want to associate himself with was kindness, because it would only show weakness, as he had learned bitterly over more than his fair share of lifetimes.

Slowly and awkwardly, Kagome stood and placed herself against Inuyasha's back. She put her hands on his shoulders and felt his arms intertwine with her legs that he moved around his waist. After he stood and began to rush off, she held on tightly, her arms circling his neck and her face hiding in his hair. Though it only took a few moments before she, too, learned the joys and freedom of the air.

**Part Two**

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, letting an arrow fly from her bow.

Inuyasha turned around slowly as the arrow hit a tree he was standing next to. His eyes were wide, and his stance clumsy. Shock ran through him when he saw Kikyo's angry eyes and weapon directed at him, but it soon wore off. He began to piece together what was happening.

Betrayal.

He leaped from the spot he was once glued to, narrowly dodging another flying arrow that would have struck him had he stayed still. He pushed himself off of a tree branch and began running at top speed once his feet touched solid ground again. Once he was at a safe distance away from the priestess, he stopped to let his anger build.

How could she do that to him? he wondered. That was hardly her style to begin with! To be so sneaky and conniving… it sickened him. She had many chances to have done off with him long before that day, but to gain his trust and _then_ attack? She was truly deceiving.

It did not take long before he decided what he was going to do. He awaited nightfall to carry his plan into action. The air began to carry the smell of oncoming rain and the sky promised a storm which he welcomed. He raced toward the village where Kikyo resided, slowing his pace as the priestess came into view.

He was slightly taken aback by the blood the stained her white clothing, though she did not seem to be affected by it. Typical Kikyo, he thought. She had never been one to show her pain or weaknesses, and with the amount of blood there was he was sure she was indeed hurt badly. At first, concern shown through his eyes, but he quickly replaced it to one of hate. He was betrayed, and he had to put up his own façade as well.

The first crack of lightning whipped ferociously through the night's sky, followed by the loud booming of thunder. Small drops of rain began to fall lightly, sprinkling ever so gently onto their skin. The scampering of animals and demons alike could be heard as they sought shelter from the oncoming storm.

Inuyasha felt the presence of another slowly come forth as he continued to stare at the priestess, who also noticed the other. He sneered for a moment as the familiar scent of Onigumo, a rival in love, floated through the air. His attention never left Kikyo, but his stomach churned in another hate for the other human standing amongst them.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, Kikyo," Inuyasha finally spoke.

Kikyo took in a deep breath before responding, her words demanding and fierce, "Both of you, leave now!"

A chuckle came from Onigumo whom was hiding in the darkness. His foul stench was still lingering even as the light sprinkle of the rain began to come down harder. Inuyasha felt that the human thief certainly did not know his place as he spoke, "Hand the jewel to me, and I might spare your life."

Kikyo had removed an arrow from her quiver, equipping her bow and aimed the dangerous weapon at Onigumo after he had spoken. Her eyes were narrowed and a look of hate flowed through them. Even at the strain she placed on her open wound, neither her stance nor expression faltered.

Inuyasha let his eyes adjust to the darkness to gaze over at Onigumo and spoke to him, "You are stupid if you think Kikyo would give the jewel to someone like _you_." He returned his attention toward the priestess and outstretched a hand, "Give the jewel to _me_."

Kikyo quickly re-aimed her bow and arrow toward the half breed, causing him to move back in surprise. It had been a very long time since she had turned that arrow his way. "I said, leave _now_," she demanded hotly.

Before Inuyasha had time to react, he found Onigumo lunging toward the priestess who was still focused on himself. He quickly took a leap of his own and stopped the man from his attack on the woman, knocking him backwards. After the human male stood back up, his attacks were focused on the half breed.

Without really knowing why, Inuyasha did not attack neither Onigumo nor the priestess, even as they attacked him. He had never hurt a human before, and did not plan to start then. Deep down he felt the reason why he kept his claws off even Onigumo was because of Kikyo. He did not want her to think of him as a cold-blooded killer. Only a coward would kill someone who was obviously much weaker.

Though his conscience - that he would never admit he had - did not keep him from trying to swipe the sacred jewel that hung on a string of beads around the priestess's neck. That was his goal, and he would get it one way or another. But every time he tried, he was distracted by an attack. Either he was being targeted or Kikyo was, and he quickly stepped in the way to make sure she was not slaughtered.

Blood spilled, even though he was completely on defense. The rain came down hard and it did not wash away the scent of the priestess's oncoming death. He worried for her, but did not allow it to distract him. It was brought upon herself to trust Onigumo, and to betray him.

Suddenly, directly after Onigumo's own scent of death floated in the air, Kikyo dropped her weapon to the ground. This caused Inuyasha to stop and watch cautiously to see what the priestess was doing.

She grabbed the jewel from her neck and jerked it free from its chain, the beads falling to the ground. Clutching the precious spear in her hands tightly, her eyes closed and her concentration was focused only on it.

Onigumo stood, pulling an arrow from his limp arm and watched the woman. He growled and lunged for her, but was stopped by Inuyasha. The half breed balled his hand into a fist and hit the human in the stomach, forcing blood and his stomach contents out of his mouth.

Then, a crack was heard. At first the half demon ignored it and continued to keep Onigumo away from the priestess. But then he heard it again, this time louder, even catching the attention of the dying human man before him. Both turned to look at Kikyo whom was encircled with her own spiritual light.

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes wide. He took one step forward but froze. He out reached his hand as if to caress the dying woman as he yelled, "No!" He could feel her life fading rapidly, and the jewel's power grow intently. She was using the last of her life and strength, but he did not know what for until the jewel was released from Kikyo's hands.

It floated in front of her, the light no longer around her, but around the jewel. The light from the jewel shot forth and encircled Inuyasha and Onigumo's neck, lifting them up into the air. They both struggled to breathe, for it felt like they were hanging from a rope. Their struggles were fruitless, for they could not break free.

The jewel rose high into the air and finally shattered. Pieces shot out, looking as if hundreds of shooting stars were taking off at once. The light from each shard faded into the distance, and that was when the men were finally released. They dropped to the ground and gasped for breath.

Inuyasha scrambled upward, in utter shock. The scent of death and blood were gone, as if the rain completely washed it away. Though he knew better. He knew the feeling of helplessness and weakness. He knew exactly why his nose was no longer so keen.

He was human.

He glanced around, hardly able to see in the dark night. Lightening cracked and lit up the body of the priestess whom laid on the ground. He could hear the shouts of the villagers coming his way, and quickly turned around, leaving the bloody scene and his beloved behind him.

The feelings of sorrow and hatred never left his heart.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha was not entirely sure why he felt the need to tell his story. He had not spoken a word of it aloud to another person a single day of his life, and never thought that he would. But Kagome brought something out of him. He felt that perhaps telling her would ease the sorrow he felt, but he was wrong.

He eyed the human girl before him as her gaze was set at the floor. He felt his heart beat quicken, her silence causing him to feel uncomfortable.

Kagome's mind was back on the dream she had only so long ago. His story fit the dreaded nightmare perfectly. "Kikyo died in such horrible pain," she finally said.

Inuyasha scoffed, "She had a gaping wound through her chest, of course she did. Humans are weak like that."

"No," Kagome said, her hand once again on the pendant around her neck, "her heart was full of anger and sorrow."

Raising an eyebrow, the half demon spoke, "How would you know?"

It took a moment before Kagome could answer, more awkward silence filling the air. "I don't know," she sighed, finally looking up at the taller boy, "I felt her pain as if I was there myself, in her body."

"You have empathy issues," Inuyasha grumbled, "Don't you feel sorry for that wench, she was the one that betrayed _me_, remember?"

"It just feels," Kagome paused and sighed, "like there is something missing to your story." She waited for a response, but silence once again filled the room around them. She found Inuyasha's gaze on her chest and narrowed her eyes, ready to slap him once again when she realized he was actually focused on her necklace. "What is your fascination with my jewelry?" she asked.

"I am collecting those shards. I want to make that broken jewel whole again," Inuyasha said, his voice drawled and soft for his mind was only on the shard inside the pendant.

"So?" Kagome scoffed.

"There is a shard in that pendant! Can't you put two and two together?" Inuyasha shouted, once again reaching for her necklace.

Kagome pulled from his reach and grabbed her necklace. "This… is a jewel shard? Then, that is what you have in your hand, right?" she questioned.

Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes and clutched his hand tighter. "How would you know?" he barked.

"I can _feel_ it," she answered.

With wide eyes, Inuyasha slowly opened his hand to reveal a small fragment of the sacred jewel. He watched Kagome carefully as she examined it, seeing her eyes lighting up in awe. That was when a devilish thought crossed his mind. He would use this ignorant priestess to help him find the jewel shards. If she had the power to sense where each shard was remaining he would no longer have wild goose chases. He could finally gain the power that he craved so much.

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked, but only received silence. She let her gaze fall to the half demon's face, who was staring at her with a blank expression. She rose an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face, "Inuyasha?"

Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha looked up with a small and conniving smirk gracing his lips. "Do you feel any others?" he asked.

Taken aback from the question that struck her odd, she tilted her head to the side. "No," she drawled, drawing her eyes up in a thoughtful manner, "Just these two."

"But, you have had these 'feelings' before, _right_?"

"Well," Kagome swallowed a lump that formed in her throat roughly from the intense gaze Inuyasha was giving her, "not really. I never paid that much attention, I suppose."

"You are going to start then," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where do you get off giving me orders?" she asked.

"Do you not get it?" Inuyasha scoffed, leaning in closer to the girl. "You have power you do not even realize. The more you practice, the more you will learn!"

"Power?" Kagome stuttered.

"_Priestess_ power."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yes. A rather short chapter. The basic tragic-Inuyasha-past storyline. In chapter 2 I mentioned "Naraku," so I changed that to Onigumo like in this chapter. It is for future purposes, I am taking a different turn that I originally thought. So, for people who have been keeping along since the beginning, just a little heads up. Though those of you that are just tuning in, don't worry about it! Already changed up for new readers. 


	5. Brain Storm

I'm at a loss of where I want to take this story right now. I had ideas set up many years ago, but when I lost my computer, I lost my progress and I just stopped.

So, I am open to any ideas! Really, brain storm with me!

~ Lady Bliss


End file.
